


Vom Licht eingehüllt

by va_di_pa



Series: Vom Licht eingehüllt [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Die Dunkelheit und ihre Monster schreckt vor dem Licht und dessen Gefährten zurück.
Series: Vom Licht eingehüllt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663444





	Vom Licht eingehüllt

„Mami ich will nicht schlafen gehen.“  
„Wieso denn nicht, Kleines?“  
„Da … sind Monster.“  
„Ach Kleines. Dort sind keine Monster, ich habe überall nachgeschaut.“  
„Mami die verstecken sich im Dunkeln. Ich mag es nicht Dunkel.“  
„Schatz du bist langsam schon zu groß um mit Nachtlicht zu schlafen.“  
„Nein ich bin noch nicht zu alt, dann schlaf ich halt nie wieder.“  
„Schatz du brauchst das Nachtlicht nicht. Ich verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis welches nur wenige kennen.“

„ Wenn ein Kind geboren wird kommt entweder das Licht, der Schatten, die Dunkelheit oder das Feuer und hüllt das Kind vom Beginn bis zum Ende seines Lebens ein.  
Die Haarfarbe eines jeden Kindes zeigt uns welches dich einhülle und du mein kleines Mädchen bist vom Licht eingehüllt.  
Das helle Licht welches dich einhüllt scheint so hell, dass es jede Dunkelheit und jedes Monster von dir abhält, denn beides verabscheut das Licht und kommt daher nicht in deine Nähe.  
Egal wie dunkel es auch sein mag dein Licht wird dich immer in Schutz nehmen.  
Auch die die vom Feuer eingehüllt sind brauchen sich vor der Dunkelheit nicht zu fürchten.  
Doch die vom Schatten und der Dunkelheit umhüllten Kinder schrecken die Monster und das Dunkle nicht ab, sie ziehen es an.  
Aber auch sie brauche sich nicht zu fürchten, denn sie werden von der Dunkelheit als gleichgesetzt angesehen.  
Egal wie dunkel die Nacht und wie schrecklich die Monster die sich dort drin verstecken auch sein mögen dein Licht wird dich vor all dem schützen und so kannst du selbst in der tiefsten Finsternis in Ruhe schlafen.“


End file.
